


drops of jupiter

by candylight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, allurance kinda but not for a while, and a tiny bit of hidge but u kno, i cant do summaries but i still hope you enjoy, ratings may change maybe, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candylight/pseuds/candylight
Summary: band au that ive had stuck in my head literally for over a year. everyones in a band trying to make it big, shiro has the voice of an angel, and keith learns to have confidence in his creative abilities





	drops of jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, this is my first fic and im like rlly embarrassed and nervous about it so if its shit i didnt write this i was possessed and forced to post. also short first chap but im planning on making them way longer i just got excited. cant believe sheith is the reason why im actually posting something i wrote  
> anyway i headcanon keith has a trans boy, really gay ofc  
> hunk is demi pansexual  
> lance is bisexual with a preference for girls  
> pidge is nb and pan !  
> so i hope u enjoy cause im dying pls dont hurt me

"Lance, I swear to fucking god. If you mess up your part one more time I'm going to shove my drumstick up your ass!" 

"We are PRACTICING, dude! I'm allowed to mess up!" 

"Not if we have a gig tomorrow! This shouldn't be ' keep royally fucking up my solo less than 24 hours before we perform' time, this should be-" 

"Guys, guys- "Hunk, always the voice of reason, cuts in. "Let's just calm down. Take deep breaths. Innn-and out". 

Pidge, having seen this scene play out more time than necessary, just sighs and pulls out their phone. 

Deciding to start a band during their high school years seemed like a fun idea, something to keep them busy and out of trouble. They weren't planning on making it a serious commitment or a long term thing. Just four friends in Hunk’s cramped garage. Three years later during their sophomore year in college, Keith being a junior, they had become a serious group with larger than life aspirations for their band.

Voltron is what they call themselves. Lance picked it out claiming it made them sound like some cool futuristic robot band, which couldn't be farther from the truth.They generally stuck to covers of 90's and early 2000's songs, and it worked pretty well for them.While everyone was quite talented in their individual instruments, their lyrical prowess left less than to be desired. They managed to snag a few gigs in some of the bars and coffee shops downtown every now and then, but cover bands rarely hit the big league's. 

Another one of the many obstacles keeping Voltron from getting noticed also probably had to do with the fact that Lance, the lead singer and guitarist, was just not that good of a singer. His voice was passable at best, Lance taking up the role more out of necessity. Hunk was way too nervous to be out in front, Pidge sounded like a dying whale, and Keith-well, Keith had blatantly refused and left no room for argument. He was more than content with being on drums in the back. The rest of the group weren’t even sure if they had even heard him sing before. 

 

“Hey guys.”, Pidge cut’s in. Keith and Lance continue to bicker and Hunk continues trying to soothe the situation. 

“Hey GUYS!” They shout a little louder.

The argument cuts off and they all look at Pidge at the same time. 

“So, and hear me out, but why don’t we just hold auditions for a singer? We won’t have to listen to Lance’s screeching-” “Hey, I resent that!” “-and we won’t have to argue about him messing up anymore, which I might add, takes away valuable practice time.” Pidge types something on their phone real quick then holds up the screen for the rest of the group to see. Their phone screen shows a website for local bands to share their work, talks about places looking for acts, and a section especially for groups looking for new group members. 

“We just have to submit our audition requirements and we’re good to go. Plenty of singers looking for groups to perform with on here.” 

Hunk squints at the screen, “I don’t know, Pidge. It seems kinda sketchy?” Lance shakes his head in agreement. 

“No, it’s legit! Matt used it a while ago to find some place they could perform in.This website is actually how they found their violinist too. You guys met Allura, yeah?” Pidge pulls back their phone and scrolls a bit until they find a picture of Matt and his group, Allura popping out like a sore thumb due to her long, white hair. Keith immediately remembers her and how crazy talented she was when he went to go check out one of Matt’s shows downtown. 

“Ok, so it’s legit, that’s good and all, but I still don’t like the idea of someone new joining us”, Lance protests. “I mean, it’s just been us for years. We started this band in the first place ‘cause we were all friends”. 

Hunk places his hand on Lance’s shoulder, “Listen, I think Pidge is right about this. We either can’t sing or we don’t want to. Which means, we need a singer”. 

Lance glances towards the drums where Keith is sitting. He has been awfully quiet during this whole ordeal. “Okay then, what about Keith? There's no way that Mr. Black Parade is gonna be able to get along with anyone new!”

Keith just shrugs, ignoring Lance’s jab, “I don’t see why not, honestly. We wanna try and get more gigs, maybe even paid ones, and we obviously aren’t going to be able to with you at the mic”. Lance squawks from the absolute betrayal and clutches at his heart. “Besides, Pidge is 97% always right, so…”

Pidge laughs, “Only 97%?” 

“That 3% is for when you thought it would be a good idea to take edibles before we went to the robotics competition”. 

“Oh yeah. Rip in peace my beautiful Rover!”, they sigh dramatically and fall into Hunk’s arms, both of them laughing at the memory. 

Lance, having decided to drop the dramatics, groans. “Fine, fine! If you’re all on board, then so am I, I guess. So…”, he gestures towards Pidge, “How are we gonna do this?”. 

Pidge grins and reaches into the pouch attached to their keyboard. They pull out their alien sticker covered binder and a pen. “First,” they pull open the pen cap with their teeth and move it to the side of their mouth, “we should discuss what we are looking for exactly”. 

Pidge rips out a piece of paper from the binder and begins jotting a few notes down. “I was thinking a singer of any gender that’s over 21, so we won’t have to deal with any laws if we perform in a bar or club, but not older than 26. Preferably familiar with 90’s and 2000’s music, but not mandatory. LGBT friendly since they are dealing with our gay asses all day, and has a semi flexible schedule so we can plan out practice time”. Pidge places the pen behind their ear and looks up, “Anything I’m missing?”

The boys take a moment to think about it. After a moment of silence Keith chimes in, “What about being able to play an instrument?” 

Pidge takes a second to think about it. “I was thinking that we should be fine in that department? I mean, I’m already on keyboard, we have Hunk on bass, Lance on guitar, and you on drums. If they can play guitar too, that would be cool, but otherwise just a singer is fine?”

Hunk steps over to Pidge and wraps his arm around their shoulder giving it a small squeeze, “Sounds good to me, honestly. If we think of anything else we can always mention it during auditions”. 

Pidge looks over at Lance and Keith, “Sound ok?”

Lance shrugs, “I’m good with that”. 

“Yeah, sounds fine with me too”, Keith replies. 

Pidge claps their hands together, “Great! I’ll place up the add on the website after classes tonight. This is gonna end up being really good for us!”

**Author's Note:**

> next up is the Audition  
> its basically gonna go like  
> pidge: ok this is shiro. pls start when ur ready  
> shiro: anyway, heres wonderwall
> 
> my twitter is @kurapikatxt if u wanna party


End file.
